


Stuck

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Games, Kissing, Makeouts, Missions, Past Relationship(s), Phil Coulson loves Skye, Power Outage, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Showers, Skye using her powers during sex, Skye won't let the Reyes thing go, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Thunderstorms, Trapped, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4079776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Coulson are stuck in a thunderstorm together and things get interesting once Skye drags out a board game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> The cooperative game is called Forbidden Desert.

"It's definitely coming down out there," he said, pushing open the curtains with his fingers.

"And still no power," she said, staring down at her dead cellphone. "And no service. Exciting."

"Well, once upon a time, people did find ways of entertaining themselves without electricity."

" _Do_ tell," she replied, looking at him giving her a warning look.

She held the candle in her hand and went to sit at the table. Dripping some wax onto the surface, she set the candle down in it then went to the kitchen and rifled around until she had found a flashlight and used it to begin looking through the hall closet.

He sat down in a chair, listening to her shuffle through its contents as he opened the blue file and ran again over the details of Dr. Anthony Druid. They'd tested him for telepathy, and then removed him from the Index when they never found anything concrete.

A magician that had been accused of performing mass hypnosis to shake down his audience sounded like good times.

They weren't looking for Anthony, though. They were looking for his son, Sebastian.

As soon as this storm let up, they could check out of this rental and get back out on the road.

"Found something!" she called back to him.

He looked up from the file to see her coming towards him with a box in her hand.

Dumping it down on the table, he leaned over to look at it.

"A game?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, sitting down, taking off the lid. "C'mon," she said. "I'm going to need the whole table. Put the file away."

"I was reviewing-"

"You've only read it about a dozen times," she said. "You've practically got it memorized and if we're going to go up against a psychic," she said, tapping the side of her head with her finger. "We should hone our mental abilities."

He watched her begin taking out all the various pieces, cataloging them.

"What's wrong with chess...or checkers?"

"They didn't have those, they had this," she said. "It's a cooperative game. You'll like it."

"Then we're on the same team?" he said, turning the top of the box towards him and flipping it to try to find the instructions.

"Yes," she said. "That way I can help you to win."

"Don't get cocky," he said, a smirk playing on his face.

"So we crashed and are stranded in the desert together, okay?"

"Sounds serious," he said, putting the file down behind him on top of his suit jacket. "I take it you've played this before?"

"Something like it," she said. "That one was way more horrifying and stressful, with a pandemic. This is just a 'Thirst for Survival' like the box says."

"Sounds like a SHIELD mission I was on, once. Not a favorite memory."

"And who was she?" Skye asked, turning over tiles onto the table one by one.

"She _who_?"

"There's always a girl in one of your past mission stories, Coulson," she said with an arched eyebrow, not looking up at him.

He narrowed his eyes at her slightly.

"Berger," he confessed, irritated. "I never got her first name. She was stationed in Riyadh."

"No other interesting anecdotes?" she asked, placing a deck of cards down, waiting for him to reply.

"She liked to sing in the shower."

"Thaaaat's what I thought," she said, holding back a smile.

"When you're on missions, you get in close quarters," he said, trying to sound half-serious. "It doesn't mean anything. We're stuck here," he added. "If that bridge is still flooded out, we'll have to spend the night here."

Skye's eyes slowly went to the full size bed taking up half the room.

"Skye, when you were trapped all night in a tiny vacation rental with the Director," he said, tilting his head to look up at the ceiling, "Did he talk in his sleep?"

"Do you?" Skye asked, staring back at him.

"My point is...just because I watched Truffaut films with Agent Shane doesn't mean we had a thing. She watched them while we were sleeping in shifts."

He took a piece he was handed. "What's this?"

"But you and Reyes," she grinned. "You totally did it, right?"

He opened his mouth, but she held out cards in front of him, taking the game piece back out of his hand. "Randomly pick one of these."

"Climber," he said, taking it, looking it over. "I can take one other player with me when I move. Guess we know who that'll be," he said dryly.

"I'm the Explorer," she said, reading her card. "I get special powers to move diagonally."

She propped up her chin on her hand, watching him.

"Yes, okay?" he finally said, with a dramatic shrug. "Reyes and I did it."

She stared back at him. "Right, so, the thing is, we have to put together this ancient flying machine to escape, and the parts are buried under the sand," she said, waiving her hand over the table. "Got it?"

He sighed and sat back in his chair.

#

They were twenty minutes into the game when she paused to look over at him.

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asked, looking at his damp forehead.

He just shrugged at her.

"I could roll your sleeve up. Take off your tie?" she asked.

She'd already ditched her leather jacket and tossed it over on the bed. No power meant no A.C. and now the humidity was getting to her a bit.

The rain had still kept on coming along with some amazing peals of thunder.

"Anyway, all this talk about water is making me thirsty," she said, standing.

Walking to the kitchen she opened the cabinets and drew out two glasses, as he crooked his finger into the knot on his tie and loosened it a bit, raising his chin to get to the top button.

"Let me do that," she said, returning to set the glasses down on the table.

He took his hand away and let her undo the top two buttons, feeling a drop of sweat roll down his neck, and trying not to squirm under her touch.

She moved her hand to his wrist where she unbuttoned the shirt cuff and then slowly started to turn the sleeve over to roll it up his arm.

"Thanks," he said afterwards, looking up at her in the warm candlight.

"Sure," she said, her eyes slowly moving to the table, taking away her fingers as she sat back down and handed him his glass.

"You're getting a little low on water," he said, looking down at the tiles after taking a drink.

"That's because you turned over _two_ cards that blasted me with sun exposure, while you were still in a tunnel. And I've moved a lot of sand," she said. " _And_ I found a part for the flying machine."

"Those cards were random," he said, evenly. "And if it were real, you would be in the tunnel. With me."

He had been in the tunnels with her before, though. In that ancient Kree temple.  Weird.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asked. "Admit it."

"That it's up to me to save you for once?" he smiled. "You bet."

He turned over a tile and picked up a card. It let him share water with another player, as long as he could get to them through the sandstorm.

"See? I'm going to come get you now."

"You can't waste that card," she said. "It's not like I'm dying yet. You'll need it for later."

He shrugged at her and went to put the card away.

" _If_ ," she said, stopping his hand as he pulled it away from her. " _If_ you want to win!"

She laughed at him a little as he moved it out of her reach.

"If you live, then I'll win."

He put the card down on the discard pile.

"You could probably win all by yourself."

#

"How do you lose this game again?"

They were at the home stretch and the tiles were a complete mess. There was sand piled up everywhere, he couldn't move, and it was frustrating because they'd uncovered all of the flying machine parts.

Only one oasis so far.

"You run out of water, or, you run out of sand tiles. Because that means the desert has just swallowed us up."

He looked. They didn't have that many sand tiles left.

"Odds are stacked against us, then," he said, setting his jaw askew. "You still have to flip over those sandstorm cards and this might be the end."

"I've been counting them, so, probably not."

"You have a lot more information than I do, is there a reason for that?"

She blinked back at him innocently. "You didn't ask."

"Are we going to win this game, Skye?" he asked very matter-of-fact.

"It might be fate at this point," she said, reaching across him to flip over the storm card. "Sorry."

It also might be fate to end up alone in a rainstorm, playing a game that reminded her of everything that had happened to them in the not-so-distant past.

"Don't turn it over," he said. "I don't want to know."

"We have to finish the game, Coulson."

"No, we don't." He put his hand over hers. "What if we make up our own ending?"

When she had pulled it out of the closet, she hadn't though much about fate, or escaping an ancient city.

"How would you like for it to end?" she posed.

"We fly off together in the ship. We escape."

"And then where do we go?"

She looked down at his hand still resting over hers.

"I think the rain's let up," he said, suddenly getting up out of his chair.

Sighing, she watched him walk to the window and peek between the curtains.

There was a loud crack of thunder. She jumped as the sound of a downpour followed.

"I guess we're stuck," she said, as he turned back to her.

  
#

  
"How did it happen?"

"What?"

"You and Reyes."

"Do you really think now is the best time to talk about-"

"Why not?" she asked, snuggling against the pillow. "It's like a sexy bedtime story."

" _Skye_."

He sounded so appalled.

"If you don't want to share, don't," she said, the last part muffled by her face turning into the pillow. "It's just...this is my first time. On an overnight mission."

He huffed, looking up at the ceiling, raising his elbow over his head to tuck his arm behind him, trying to keep a straight face as she giggled into the darkness.

"It was raining," he started.

"Really?" she asked, pushing the pillow under her to prop herself up a bit, as she turned her back to him. She thought that might make him feel more at ease.

"Yeah," he answered, thinking it over. "Camilla had borrowed one of my shirts. I overpacked, I guess."

"I've seen her. I get the picture. She's hot," Skye said. "What made you like her?"

"Other than the fact she's hot?" he teased, smirking at her back. "She was idealistic then. All anti-corruption. Part of this group Proética."

"Sounds cool already."

"I think HYDRA was actively working against them. Using SHIELD as a cover. I kept telling her SHIELD was there to help."

There was a bitter edge creeping into his voice.

"You _were_ there to help," she said.

"I want to believe that."

She turned around to face him, feeling him stare back at her. "You don't _know_ so?"

"I got stuck," he answered quietly.

"What does that mean? Like, too caught up in her? In life?" she asked, as he remained silent. "What?"

"No. In the mud. I got the van stuck and we had to wait it out. Never made it to-"

Skye picked up her pillow and swung it at him. "Jerk!"

"Hey!" he said, grabbing for it, yanking it out of her hand. "You asked."

He laughed at her, holding it under his arm.

She pulled the pillow out from under his head and settled it under hers.

"Unfair advantage," he groaned, putting her pillow under his head, buring his arm beneath it. "What about you?"

"Miles?" she said, drawing out his name, flipping around onto her back so she could look up at the ceiling. "I never thought he'd sell out like that. Or Ward playing me? That's a real stand-out."

Now she sounded bitter.

"Ward was playing everyone."

"Yeah, but he wanted me to think I was getting through to him. He used that against me."

"That's not a weakness," he said, turning away from her, curling against the pillow.

"It's what makes you...amazing."

"Okay," she said, staring at his back. "Well. Thanks. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Skye."

#

There was a surge of noise and she woke up to the sound of the air conditioning kicking in, and winced, getting up to turn off the lights flooding the room.

Her hand on the switch, she looked back at Coulson half-covered in a sheet, the sheen of sweat on his head and arms like an extra layer.

She watched him stir for a moment, his left hand hidden beneath the pillow.

Then she flipped the lights off and grabbed the quilt at the foot of the bed and drew it up as she walked back.

Settling down into the bed next to him, she relished the cold from the A.C. blasting from the window towards them.

When he groaned a little, she drew up the covers around him.

"You awake?" he asked, drowsy-sounding.

"Yeah. The power just came on," she answered, still sitting up above him. "We have cold air again."

"The rain's let up a little," he added, listening to the quiet pattering outside.

"Getting stuck with me isn't so terrible," she said, settling down into the bed.

"We're not stuck," he grumbled, as she snuggled the blanket over her.

Stuck just didn't seem right.

"We're always...escaping," he finished, landing on the right word.

He could feel her turn, her breathing near to him.

What if?

What if he just told her. How much she meant to him. At least she'd know then he could-

She leaned forward just enough to touch her lips against his cheek.

"You're right," she whispered beside him.

His world went still, then he answered her by brushing his lips against her chin, finding her still right there, every sound, every slight touch between them filling his senses.

She pressed her mouth against his this time, finding him in the darkness, and air rushed from his lungs.

Hand reaching out to slide along her neck, then her shoulder, he drew her into him, like he was breathing her back in.

Her returning kisses became bolder, wrapping her leg over his hip, as his hand moved to trace the path from her knee to her thigh, up to her waist.

"Skye."

She could feel how ready he was, fingers digging into her waist, and his mouth opened hers and he pushed his tongue inside, the small noises coming from the back of his throat driving her on.

It was so good. The way he played against her, how just as she pulled away from him, he wrapped his hand behind her head and gave her more, making her want   
to linger with him, until her heart was beating so fast, it was almost unbearable.

"Where do you want this to go?" he asked, letting it hang between them.

"Anywhere. With you."

He gave a warm sigh and pulled the quilt over them.

They sank into each other between words and kisses.

#

  
"It's instant and I know it's terrible, but it's all I could manage."

She sat up, pulling the covers around her, squinting with one eye open.

"Thanks."

Taking the mug from him, she sipped the coffee as he sat down next to her on the bed, reaching to the side table for the other cup.

She turned her head for a moment to look at the morning sun pushing through the curtains.

"This is terrible," he said, making an awful face after tasting it, putting it back down on the table.

"I don't mind," she said, eyes back on him. "Good company."

He obviously got the hint, because his face lit up and he leaned to kiss her with a smile on his lips, propping himself up with one hand on the mattress.

"I know we've got a long day ahead," she said, pushing away the covers, him sitting back to give her room. "But, I'd like a shower."

His mouth was open, but nothing was coming out, looking over her naked body before him in the morning light, her hair still mussed from the night before.

She drew her hand along his chin and turned his eyes up to hers.

"You're invited."

Walking away from him she crossed to the tiny bathroom, flipping the light on and turned on the water to check the heat, then stepped inside under the warm drizzle.

A few moments later, the sound of the shower curtain scraping against the rod put a satisfied smile on her face, as he stepped in behind her and slid the curtain back, his mouth on her shoulder, fingers helping the water through her hair.

Last night, they'd tossed around in the dark and it had been electric and quiet, like the thunderstorm. All mouths and whispered words, and jolts of pleasure between.

Now it was by sight.

When he pressed up against her, his hand trailing down her back to cup her ass, she turned around to look at him, soaked from the water, droplets sliding off his nose and his chin.

Blue eyes met hers, instantly, as she pressed her palm against the scar on his chest.

"I'm kind of a mess," he said, trying to make light of it.

But at least he wasn't hiding.

"I kind of love this mess," she said, running her hand down his left arm to stop at his elbow, turning up her chin to see him. "Every part of him."

He kissed her then, as she wrapped her hand around his forearm, letting it press hers between him and the tile of the shower's wall, dragging her hips towards his already begging erection.

She let her other hand run down his chest, then pushed him away to really look him over, comparing it to her blind groping the night before.

The muscles carefully covering the contours of his lithe frame. Age and experience. And everything hidden beneath it.

"You're thinking about something," he whispered against her ear.

"I am," she said, pressing her mouth against his shoulder, running her thumbs over the dents at his hips.

"And now I want to feel it."

  
#

  
She fell back on the bed, bouncing then catching herself, sitting up on her elbows, as he followed her and wrapped his arms around her thighs before pressing his mouth between her legs.

They were both still dripping wet from the shower, but he'd insisted about this.

She arched her back feeling his fingers inside of her, his mouth staying with her as her hips pressed up against him.

His tongue flattened against her, waiting for her to demand more.

So she did.

And he met her every movement and then drew her further along until he bent his fingers, and then she was calling out his name.

Kissing the inside of her thigh as she came down from the high, her whole body tingled. She could feel the tiny vibrations everywhere.

That was over way too quickly.

"Come here," she asked, and reached for him.

He took his time getting to her, letting his hand run over her stomach, his thumb brushing against the scars there from where she'd been shot. Then her   
breasts, taking a turn palming them in his hand, his fingers brushing lightly over her collar bone, tracing over her shoulder, then her neck.

As she drew her fingers over his spine, she felt the way his body was calling out to her.

She wanted to match it, like a harmony.

Curious, she bit her lower lip then was rewarded with him gasping and throwing his head back, his back arching underneath her hand.

" _Skye_."

"I was just experimenting."

"Please, continue," he said, as her hand went to his chest, sifting through the hair there, twisting down over his stomach to wrap around his cock.

She watched him close his eyes, pressing his tongue against his lower lip, for a moment, before teasing his lips along her throat as she lined up their bodies and he pushed slowly into her.

The muscles in his arms were tight with tension, and she waited for him to relax before she moved beneath him, building up the feeling of bodies together, like a humming chorus.

"Oh God," he said, his weight coming down on her. "If you keep doing that, this might be over really quick."

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked.

"No, not really," he said, chuckling a little, giving her a quick kiss.

"But you might have to drive."

#

She was watching him get dressed out of the corner of her eye.

Back into his suits, except now she knew what they were hiding underneath.

Pulling on her jeans, she caught him watching her the same way, a rather smug expression on his face.

Maybe he thought the same thing about her face?

Sitting on the bed to pull on her boot, he was working at the button on his wrist.

"Here, let me do that."

Holding her hands out, he walked towards her and let her finish the button. She stood and started buttoning his dress shirt as well.

"I think we make a pretty good team," she said, as he reached for his tie, still put together from the day before.

Ah. That was how he did it.

He put the loop over his head and slid the knot up, raising his chin, then turning the collar.

"Hell yeah we do."

She raised her eyebrows as he kissed her solidly on the cheek.

Grabbing his jacket he worked his arm through his left sleeve, and then the other, pulling it on and slipping on the sling.

Skye gathered her bag and a few other things, putting them away, eyeing the table.

There were a couple of twenties laid out on it.

"What's that for?" she asked, pointing and looking back at him.

"I'm taking the game," he said, putting his overnight bag over his shoulder.

"We might need it again."

She grinned as he held open the front door for her.


End file.
